tsrdfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Tormenta Para iniciantes
Sistema Geral O que é o Sistema d20? Ano 2000. A Wizards of the Coast, fabricante de Dungeons & Dragons — o primeiro e mais famoso RPG do mundo —, fez uma promessa que mudaria os jogos de RPG: “nunca mais você precisará aprender outras regras”. De fato, este era um dos maiores obstáculos para a chegada de novos praticantes ao hobby. Cada vez que você mudava de jogo, precisava aprender um conjunto de regras diferente. Claro, muitos jogadores são fascinados por mecânicas de regras, não se importam nem um pouco. Mas a maioria de nós prefere a parte narrativa, dramática — a parte sobre heróis explorando masmorras, caçando monstros e conquistando tesouros. Naquele ano, com o lançamento de Dungeons & Dragons 3ª Edição, nasceu também a Licença Aberta, ou OGL (“Open Game License”). Essa documentação permite a qualquer autor ou editora utilizar a maioria das regras de D&D 3E em seus próprios jogos. Estas regras são conhecidas como Sistema d20. Desde o advento do Sistema d20, os jogos de aventura mudaram no mundo todo. Você não precisa mais aprender um conjunto inteiro de regras cada vez que decide jogar outra coisa — qualquer jogo d20 usa as mesmas regras básicas. Apenas uma pequena parte muda realmente, pois cada RPG tem seu próprio estilo. Dungeons & Dragons 3ª Edição não existe mais. A Licença Aberta, no entanto, ainda existe. E não pode ser revogada. Tormenta RPG segue a Licença Aberta. Por esse motivo, suas regras são compatíveis com muitos outros livros e jogos de aventura — embora não sejam totalmente iguais. Na verdade, qualquer jogo que utilize um dado de vinte lados tem quase as mesmas regras de Tormenta. A Licença OGL também garante que qualquer autor ou editora possa utilizar qualquer parte deste livro referente a regras (mas não ambientação ou ilustrações) em seu próprio produto, sem precisar de nossa permissão ou autorização. Itens Necessários Para jogar no sistema, você precisará de alguns itens básicos (mas totalmente adaptáveis) que são: * Várias fotocópias (uma para cada jogador) da Ficha de Personagem de Tormenta, que aparece no final do artigo. * Lápis, borracha e papel para rascunho. * Um conjunto de dados especiais — um dado de quatro lados, quatro dados de seis lados, um dado de oito lados, dois dados de dez lados, um dado de doze lados e um dado de vinte lados. Esta é a quantidade ideal de dados, mas ainda é possível jogar possuindo apenas um de cada. Estes dados podem ser encontrados em lojas e livrarias especializadas. Caso você não tenha ou não consiga estes dados, pode utilizar aplicativos ou até bots no telegram (Como o t.me/DiceRollerBot ou apenas @DiceRollerBot). Jogadores são aconselhados a ler todos os capítulos que tratam de criação de personagens (habilidades, raças, classes, perícias, talentos, equipamentos e magias). O mestre deve ler também os demais capítulos, pois deve estar familiarizado com todas as regras — até mesmo para quebrá-las. Dados ao longo do livro você vai encontrar certas abreviações: d20: dado de vinte lados. d12: dado de doze lados d10: dado de dez lados. d8: dado de oito lados. d6: dado de seis lados d4: dado de quatro lados. d3: embora não exista um dado de três lados, 1d3 será o resultado de 1d6 dividido por dois, e arredondado para cima. Assim, 1 e 2 são 1, 3 e 4 são 2 e 5 e 6 são 3.Você também encontrará abreviações para as rolagens de dados, como “3d6+2”, por exemplo. Isso quer dizer “três dados de seis lados, mais dois”. O primeiro número diz quantos dados você deve rolar e somar os resultados, o segundo (depois do “d”) diz o tipo de dado a ser rolado. Qualquer número depois disso determina o valor que deve ser adicionado ou subtraído do resultado obtido. A abreviação “d%” é um caso à parte. Quer dizer que você precisa gerar um resultado baseado em porcentagem (entre 1 e 100). Para isso usam-se dois dados de dez lados, de cores diferentes. Uma cor determina a dezena, e a outra, a unidade. Caso você tenha só um d10, role duas vezes com o primeiro número sendo a dezena e o segundo a unidade. Assim, em uma rolagem em que, respectivamente, se obtém 3 e 5, o resultado é 35. Em uma rolagem com resultados 0 e 0, o valor obtido é 100. Mecânica de Jogo Apesar da variedade de regras que você encontrará no sistema, Tormenta se baseia em uma mecânica simples que funciona na maioria das situações. Toda vez que seu personagem tentar realizar uma ação, você irá: * Rolar um dado de vinte lados (1d20). * Adicionar ao resultado os modificadores adequados. * Comparar o resultado a um número-alvo, determinado pelo mestre ou pelas regras. Seu personagem obtém sucesso toda vez que o resultado obtido for maior ou igual ao número-alvo. A rolagem com 1d20 é usada para combate, testes de perícia, testes de habilidade e testes de resistência. Os outros dados (d4, d6, d8, d10 e d12) são usados para descobrir o que acontece depois que você é bem-sucedido em sua ação (o dano de um golpe de espada, por exemplo). Personagens Jogadores Cada jogador de Tormenta RPG controla um personagem, um herói aventureiro. Ele pode ser fornecido pelo mestre — mas uma das coisas mais divertidas neste jogo é construir seu próprio personagem. Para isso você precisa fazer uma série de escolhas, preenchendo a Ficha de Personagem. # Converse com seu mestre. Antes de tudo, fale com o mestre. Ele vai dizer como gerar as habilidades básicas de seu personagem, e qual será o seu nível inicial. O nível é a medida de poder de um personagem — quanto mais alto, mais poderoso ele é. Tormenta tem personagens de 1º a 20º nível. Se você está jogando pela primeira vez, seu personagem provavelmente será de 1º nível, mas jogadores avançados podem começar em níveis mais altos. Essa decisão pertence apenas ao mestre; ele dirá o nível de todos os personagens jogadores. # Determine suas habilidades básicas. Força (For), Destreza (Des), Constituição (Con), Inteligência (Int), Sabedoria (Sab) e Carisma (Car). (No sistema do Império de Jade, existe também Honra (Hon) que será detalhado em outra página). Estas seis características representam as habilidades físicas e mentais de uma criatura, e afetam quase tudo que o personagem é ou faz. De acordo com o método escolhido pelo mestre, você vai determinar um número para cada habilidade. Números altos dão bônus, e números baixos resultam em penalidades. # Escolha sua raça. O manual básico oferece oito raças, as mais importantes em Tormenta. Cada uma modifica suas habilidades básicas, além de oferecer habilidades raciais. Você pode encontrar outras Raças em outros livros, ou aqui mesmo no site, inclusive raças não oficiais (Mas lembre-se que o mestre deve aprovar a raça em questão). # Escolha sua classe. Enquanto a raça diz como o personagem nasceu, a classe é uma espécie de profissão — a maneira que você escolheu para enfrentar os desafios do mundo. São diversas classes, cada uma com sua coleção de habilidades de classe. Aqui no fandom você também encontra diversas delas, inclusive não-oficiais. # Escolha suas perícias. Perícias são conhecimentos ou treinamentos mundanos, que poucas vezes envolvem combate — mas são vitais para resolver outros problemas. Cada personagem é treinado em um número de perícias que depende de sua Inteligência, sua classe e, às vezes, raça e talentos. # Escolha seus talentos. Talentos são capacidades especiais e extraordinárias, que podem aprimorar habilidades já existentes — manobras de combate, utilização de perícias, conjuração de magias — ou oferecer poderes novos. Cada personagem ganha um talento no 1º nível. Certas raças e classes também oferecem talentos bônus. # Compre seu equipamento. Um personagem inicial tem 100 Tibares de ouro (a moeda do Reinado) para comprar armas, armaduras e outros equipamentos de aventura. Em níveis avançados, você pode também comprar itens mágicos. # Escolha sua tendência. Em termos gerais, a tendência diz como alguém se comporta, determina suas convicções e sua visão do mundo. Existe o eixo moral (Lei e Caos), o eixo ético (Bem e Mal) e, em ambos os eixos, a neutralidade. Cada combinação destes elementos produz uma filosofia diferente. # Escolha suas magias. Algumas classes de personagem — bardos, clérigos, druidas, feiticeiros, magos, paladinos e rangers — podem lançar magias. Você tem certo número de magias conhecidas, conforme sua classe e seu modificador de habilidade (Inteligência, Sabedoria ou Carisma). Verifique quantas magias conhecidas você tem, quais as magias mais poderosas que você consegue lançar, e escolha quais são. # Acrescente os toques finais. Preencha os campos que faltam na Ficha de Personagem: bônus base de ataque (BBA), classe de armadura (CA), pontos de vida (PV), pontos de magia (PM) e resistências (Fortitude, Reflexos, Vontade). Escolha também o nome do personagem e seu histórico, aparência física e personalidade. Dez Coisas a Saber # Nada é estranho demais. Aventureiros são comuns e numerosos. Aventureiros são também gente estranha — cada grupo de heróis oferece uma coleção única de tipos peculiares, despertando assombro e curiosidade por onde passam. E mesmo que existam tantos, quase nenhum grupo será tão extravagante quanto os próprios personagens jogadores. Não é sem motivo; eles são os personagens principais, e não há boa história com protagonistas apagados. Aqui no site e em livros tem boas ideias para aventureiros de Arton — mas são apenas guias, não limitações. A menos que seu mestre tenha alguma razão para isso, nenhuma raça ou classe é proibida. Nenhum herói é excêntrico, bizarro ou colorido demais para atuar em Arton. # Os outros não farão seu trabalho. Arquimagos. Sumosa-cerdotes. Dragões-reis. Deuses maiores e menores. Arton é populoso em seres de grande poder e influência. Mas aquele que cruza os braços e espera que regentes ou deuses resolvam os problemas do mundo pode ser qualquer coisa — exceto um herói aventureiro. Não se iluda. Os poderosos de Arton estão ocupados com seus próprios assuntos. O Panteão não mandará uma equipe de avatares para destruir o Lorde da Tormenta. Talude e Vectorius não lançarão raios para dizimar as legiões da Aliança Negra. O imperador Aurakas não enviará um batalhão de minotauros para caçar pistoleiros em Smokestone, e o Protetorado do Reino não marchará até Lamnor para salvar a princesa élfica Tanya. Essas missões pertencem aos personagens jogadores. # Raças próprias. Todas as raças tradicionais dos jogos d20 existem em Tormenta, sejam como nativas ou estrangeiras. Mas no livro básico, optamos por afastar algumas e trazer outras novas, conforme sua importância no cenário. São oito raças, duas para cada papel tradicional: marciais (anão, minotauro), conjuradoras (elfo, qareen), ladinas (goblin, halfling) e versáteis faz-tudo (humano, lefou). Estas raças são também um pouco mais fortes que o padrão d20. Qualquer outra raça ainda tem seu lugar em Arton, podendo ser adotada por jogadores. # Deuses por toda parte. Vinte deuses forjaram tudo. Eles estão sempre presentes, sempre atuantes no mundo — enredados em disputas e tramas, tentando superar seus iguais ou apenas seguindo suas naturezas. Quase nada notável acontece sem a participação deles, pessoalmente ou através de suas igrejas. Seus clérigos e paladinos ocupam cargos de influência, e seus sumo-sacerdotes estão entre os conjuradores mais poderosos do mundo. Ainda que alguns escolham dar-lhes as costas, não há ser inteligente que questione a existência do Panteão — seria mais fácil duvidar do sol e da lua. Mesmo a abjeta Tormenta foi causada por eles. Se algo estranho, maravilhoso ou terrível ocorre no mundo, pode ter certeza: um ou mais deuses estão envolvidos. # Magia é comum... Oferecida pelos deuses, aprendida em grimórios ou trazida no sangue, a magia não é coisa misteriosa ou enigmática; ela é bem conhecida e está ao alcance de todos. Claro, mágica pode ser usada para o bem ou para o mal, e numerosos vilões recorrem a ela — mas a figura clássica do necromante sinistro e temido, escondido em sua torre remota, é rara no Reinado. Conjuradores são vistos com admiração e respeito, quase sempre conquistando alto status social. Pais sonham que seus filhos tornem-se magos ou clérigos prestigiosos. Magia é considerada não apenas algo natural, mas também um milagre precioso — todos estão certos de que a própria vida seria impossível sem ela. # I'tens mágicos são incomuns...' Enquanto conjuradores estão por toda parte, não se pode dizer o mesmo de objetos encantados. Em Tormenta eles existem em quantidade ligeiramente menor. A primeira e mais importante razão para isso é criar equilíbrio — as raças e classes de Tormenta são mais fortes. Outro motivo é a ainda recente investida de Arsenal, pois a batalha titânica entre golens gigantescos consumiu grande parte dos tesouros mágicos do Reinado. Finalmente, poucas pessoas no mundo sabem como construir esses itens; este jogo resgata um pouco do antigo Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2ª Edição, quando itens mágicos eram feitos por outras pessoas em outros lugares e épocas — cabendo aos jogadores a emoção de conquistá-los e usá-los, não o tédio de fabricá-los. # A ciência é esquisita. Neste mundo de mágica farta e confiável, artefatos tecnológicos são vistos com extrema suspeita. Qualquer coisa mais sofisticada que um cadeado atrai desconfiança e receio, sobretudo os inventos goblins; eles concebem engenhocas cujo funcionamento só faz sentido em suas mentes caóticas e hiperativas (como um saco gigante e vazio pode voar, e como alguém pode ser louco para viajar num desses?). Igualmente infames são as armas de fogo e todos aqueles que as utilizam; ilegais no Reinado, são populares apenas entre piratas, pistoleiros e outros fora da lei. # O Reinado não é civilizado. Ainda que o Reinado de Arton às vezes seja descrito como uma área civilizada, com fronteiras bem demarcadas, a verdade é muito diferente. Comunidades são separadas por dias, semanas de viagem através de terras selvagens, infestadas de feras e monstros — mesmo com recursos mágicos à disposição, é impossível vigiar e proteger regiões tão vastas. Um covil de dragão, templo sszzaazita ou acampamento troll pode estar a poucos quilômetros de uma grande metrópole. Até as mais movimentadas rotas comerciais são perigosas. Lugares ilegais como Smokestone prosperam longe da lei, e cidades inteiras podem ser ameaçadas, escravizadas ou dizimadas sem que ninguém saiba durante anos. # Tormenta. Sempre. A cada dia, um pouco mais de Arton é devorado pelos lefeu. Mesmo nos lugares mais distantes das horrendas áreas de Tormenta, sua presença infecta é sentida. O surgimento da raça lefou é o sinal mais claro dessa contaminação crescente — mas existem inúmeros outros. Podem ser contos de horror indizível narrados por um bardo perturbado, rumores sobre um druida revestido de carapaça vermelha, ou a descoberta de um cultista nos estágios finais de um ritual para invocar aberrações sobre uma comunidade inocente. Mesmo quando uma aventura não tem nenhuma ligação aparente com a Tormenta, em algum momento somos lembrados da ameaça sangrenta que espreita este mundo. # Você escolhe o clima. Nunca deixe que ninguém diga como você deve jogar ou mestrar Tormenta, porque este jogo — este mundo — é como você decide. Do horror lovecraftiano trazido pela invasão aberrante, ao humor irresponsável da Academia Arcana. Da intriga palaciana nas ordens de cavaleiros, à matança frenética de goblinoides em Lamnor. Do sombrio e vingativo assassino serial de elfos, à clériga biruta de meias listradas que protege uma ponte por onde ninguém quer passar — tudo é possível. Apenas você e seu grupo de jogadores dizem se Tormenta é divertido, imponente, sombrio, épico, cômico, trágico, ou todas essas coisas, ou nenhuma. Romances, quadrinhos e acessórios existem para inspirar você, não para dizer como você deve jogar. Aceite o que quiser, e ignore o que quiser. Até mesmo as outras nove coisas. Habilidades Em TORMENTA RPG quase todas as ações dos personagens — sejam jogadores ou personagens do mestre — são resultado da combinação de três fatores: # Um número aleatório, obtido com a rolagem de um dado de vinte lados. # Um bônus que representa a experiência e treinamento do personagem, e depende de seu nível. # Um bônus (ou penalidade) que representa suas habilidades inatas. Este último valor — sua habilidade — pode ser positivo ou negativo, dependendo de sua aptidão natural para aquele tipo de coisa. Um aventureiro forte tem maiores chances de sucesso quando tenta dobrar uma barra de ferro ou derrubar um kobold com sua espada. Alguém vigoroso tem maiores chances de resistir ao veneno de um homem-serpente. Por outro lado, um herói pouco inteligente tem mais dificuldade para decifrar aquele antigo pergaminho encontrado nas ruínas de Lomatubar e descobrir a cura para uma maldição, e um aventureiro de pouco carisma tem menor chance de enganar o guarda que vigia o castelo do Barão Hakkenblaft. Forte, ágil, vigoroso, esperto, perspicaz, simpático. Estes atributos são naturais, nascemos com eles ou não. No jogo Tormenta RPG tais atributos são medidos com números, que formam o conjunto das seis habilidades principais dos personagens: Força, Destreza, Constituição, Inteligência, Sabedoria e Carisma. As Habilidades * Valor de Habilidade: todo personagem tem seis números que indicam seus valores de habilidades: Força (For), Destreza (Des), Constituição (Con), Inteligência (Int), Sabedoria (Sab) e Carisma (Car). * Modificador de Habilidade: é o número que você soma ou subtrai de uma jogada de dado quando seu personagem tenta fazer algo ligado àquela habilidade. Por exemplo, você usará o modificador de Destreza para atingir um alvo com um ataque à distância. Algumas vezes um modificador também será aplicado a algo que não depende de rolar dados — seu modificador de Destreza também será somado à classe de armadura para determinar sua CA final. Cada habilidade tem seu modificador, de acordo com a tabela a seguir. Ele será positivo quando a habilidade é alta (12 ou mais), negativo quando a habilidade é baixa (9 ou menos), ou nulo quando a habilidade é mediana (10 ou 11). Um modificador positivo é chamado de bônus, enquanto um modificador negativo é chamado de penalidade. Geração de Habilidades Existem várias maneiras de gerar valores de habilidades. O mestre deve escolher aquela que mais se ajusta a seu estilo de jogo. * Padrão: role 4d6. Descarte o dado que teve o resultado mais baixo e some os outros três. Anote e repita até obter seis números. Esta rolagem resulta em valores consistentes entre 3 e 18 (média 12-13), um pouco acima da média para pessoas comuns. * Clássica: role 3d6 e some os resultados. Anote e repita até obter seis números. Esta rolagem resulta entre 3 e 18 (média 10-11), ligeiramente mais baixa que a padrão, mas com maior variação. * Heroica: role 2d6 e some 6 ao resultado. Anote e repita até obter seis números. Esta rolagem resulta entre 8 e 18 (média 13), sem chance para números baixos demais. * Audaciosa: role 1d20. Anote e repita até obter seis números. Este método corajoso é o único que pode resultar em valores acima de 18, mas também oferece o risco de habilidades tremendamente baixas (e muita diversão em potencial). * Elite: Use estes números, sem rolar nada: 17, 15, 13, 12, 10 e 8. É um método simples, rápido e próprio para gerar PdMs — de fato, quase todos os personagens e criaturas em produtos de Tormenta são feitos assim. Também permite que jogadores construam seus personagens longe do mestre, sem rolar dados. * Pontos: todos os personagens começam com 20 pontos para comprar suas habilidades, sem rolar dados. Este método permite maior controle por parte dos jogadores, e evita personagens desequilibrados — ninguém no grupo será mais favorecido ou prejudicado que seus colegas. Também permite construir personagens sem a presença do mestre. right|557x557px Após obter seus números usando qualquer dos métodos acima, o jogador escolhe qual associar a cada habilidade — essa escolha depende do tipo de aventureiro que você quer ser. Leia mais adiante sobre raças e classes, para saber quais habilidades são mais importantes. * Fracassado: seu personagem é um fracassado caso o total de seus modificadores resulte em 0 ou menos, ou caso sua maior rolagem seja 13 ou menos. Alguém assim não tem aptidão para ser aventureiro. Neste caso, você pode rolar todas as habilidades outra vez. Atributos * Força: A Força mede seu poder muscular, sua força física. O modificador de Força será aplicado nas jogadas de ataque corpo-a-corpo; dano de ataques corpo-a-corpo ou com armas de arremesso; testes de Atletismo; testes de Força para levantar peso, quebrar objetos e atos similares. * Destreza: '''A Destreza mede agilidade, reflexos, equilíbrio e coordenação motora. O modificador de Destreza será aplicado nas jogadas de ataque à distância; classe de armadura; testes de Reflexos; testes de Acrobacia, Cavalgar, Iniciativa, Furtividade e Ladinagem. * '''Constituição: '''A saúde e vigor físico do herói são representados pela Constituição. Seu modificador será aplicado a seus pontos de vida iniciais (que dependem de sua classe), e também aos PV que você ganha quando sobe de nível (mas, mesmo com um modificador negativo, um personagem sempre ganha pelo menos 1 PV quando sobe de nível). Se a Constituição muda o suficiente para alterar seu modificador de habilidade, seus pontos de vida também aumentam ou diminuem de acordo. O modificador de Constituição também é aplicado a testes de Fortitude; testes de Constituição para prender o fôlego e atos similares. * '''Inteligência: '''A capacidade de pensar, raciocinar e resolver problemas é medida pela Inteligência. Você usará seu modificador de Inteligência para determinar seu número de perícias treinadas e idiomas conhecidos, e aplicará o modificador de Inteligência a testes de Conhecimento, Identificar Magia e Ofício. * '''Sabedoria: '''A Sabedoria representa a percepção e força de vontade, além de seu bom senso, intuição e sentidos. Não é a mesma coisa que Inteligência: enquanto a Inteligência determina sua capacidade de aprendizado e raciocínio, a Sabedoria diz como você percebe o mundo e a si mesmo. Um monge isolado nas Montanhas Sanguinárias, que não sabe ler e nunca teve contato com qualquer cultura, pode ter alta Sab e baixa Int — enquanto um pesquisador arcano muito distraído teria alta Int e baixa Sab. O modificador de Sabedoria será aplicado a testes de Vontade; testes de Cura, Intuição, Percepção e Sobrevivência. * '''Carisma: Carisma mede sua força de personalidade, magnetismo pessoal, charme, simpatia, capacidade de persuasão e beleza física. Seu modificador de Carisma será aplicado em testes de Adestrar Animais, Atuação, Diplomacia, Enganação, Intimidar e Obter Informação; qualquer teste envolvendo influenciar outras pessoas ou criaturas. Mudando Valores de Habilidades Habilidades podem ser melhoradas (com treinamento, magias, itens mágicos...) ou pioradas (por doenças, venenos, velhice...), mas de modo geral mudam pouco. Não há limite máximo para valores de habilidades.Todo personagem ganha um ponto de habilidade a cada nível par (2º, 4º, 6º, etc.), para colocar em uma habilidade à sua escolha. Pontos de habilidades perdidos são recuperados à razão de 1 ponto por dia de descanso para cada habilidade afetada. Raças Além dos humanos, sete outras raças são apresentadas no capitulo básico (Lembrando que existem diversas raças em outros capítulos e aqui na Wikia, no topo da página encontrará o direcionamento para elas). Um personagem de Tormenta pode pertencer a qualquer uma delas, e esta escolha é uma das mais importantes que o jogador vai fazer ao construir seu aventureiro. Além de uma raça, você deve adotar também uma classe, de preferência escolhendo ambas ao mesmo tempo. Qualquer raça pode ser combinada com qualquer classe, mas certas combinações funcionam melhor. O resistente anão será um bom bárbaro, mas dificilmente um bom feiticeiro, bardo ou swashbuckler. Um goblin será um ladrão eficiente, mas não um guerreiro poderoso. Entretanto, você ainda pode jogar com um bardo anão ou um guerreiro goblin, se quiser — escolhas exóticas fazem parte da diversão, e nenhuma combinação é estranha demais! Cada raça tem sua própria cultura e personalidade: qareen são cordiais e prestativos, minotauros são brigões e orgulhosos, anões são rabugentos, e assim por diante. Aspectos típicos de cada raça aparecem mais adiante, mas são apenas normas gerais para a raça in-teira. Membros individuais podem pensar e agir de formas diferentes — nada impede a existência de um qareen rude, um minotauro humilde ou um anão bem-educado, embora tais indivíduos sejam vistos com estranheza em suas respectivas sociedades. Cada jogador escolhe exatamente como seu personagem vai se comportar. Ajustes de Habilidades Logo após rolar suas habilidades, o próximo passo é escolher uma raça. Todas as raças oferecem ajustes de habilidades, de modo que é melhor prestar atenção em quais você deseja aumentar ou reduzir. Até aqui seus valores de habilidades devem ser números entre 3 e 18. No entanto, após sofrer ajustes raciais, estes valores podem acabar abaixo de 3 ou acima de 18. Por exemplo, se você decide que seu personagem com Destreza 18 será um elfo, então o ajuste racial dos elfos levará sua Destreza até 22. Da mesma forma, caso seu personagem com Força 4 seja um halfling, o ajuste racial fará com que ele termine com Força 2. Por exemplo, o aventureiro Horahimm será um anão. Os anões recebem +4 em Constituição, +2 em Sabedoria e –2 em Destreza. Constituição é uma habilidade importante para a maioria das classes, mas especialmente para lutadores como o guerreiro, o bárbaro e o ranger, favorecendo estas escolhas. Sabedoria é importante para clérigos, druidas e paladinos, também tornando estas opções atraentes. Por outro lado, Destreza é importante para ladinos, monges e rangers — embora um anão possa pertencer a qualquer classe, estas não seriam boas escolhas para Horahimm. Ele decide, então, ser um paladino. Horahimm escolhe um de seus valores de habilidade para colocar em Constituição, optando por um 15. Sua Constituição final será 19, o que oferece um modificador de +4. Sabedoria é importante para paladinos, então ele coloca ali um 14 — que, somado ao bônus racial, acaba em 16. No entanto, se ele colocar seu número mais baixo (um 9) em Destreza, seu valor final será 7, significando um severo redutor de –2. Ele prefere colocar um 12 em Destreza, que no final ficará 10, sem nenhum bônus ou redutor. Estas escolhas com certeza tornam um aventureiro mais eficaz, mas não são obrigatórias. Por exemplo, Horahimm poderia de fato ter Destreza 7, o que resultaria em um anão desajeitado. Felizmente isso pode ser compensado com uma boa armadura, coisa que anões apreciam muito! Raças Pequenas Apesar da óbvia diferença de estatura entre um minotauro e um anão, quase todas as raças vistas aqui são consideradas de tamanho Médio. Isso significa que têm o tamanho aproximado de um humano, deslocam-se 9m por rodada, e não recebem quaisquer bônus ou penalidades especiais. Sempre que o tamanho não é mencionado entre os traços raciais, a raça será de tamanho Médio. Anões, elfos, humanos, lefou, minotauros e qareen são todos criaturas de tamanho Médio. Não recebem qualquer vantagem ou desvantagem especial devido ao tamanho. As únicas exceções são as raças goblin e halfling, ambas de tamanho Pequeno. Elas recebem os seguintes ajustes: * +1 na classe de armadura. É mais difícil atingir uma criatura Pequena. * +1 nas jogadas de ataque. É mais fácil para uma criatura Pequena atingir um alvo maior. * +4 em testes de Furtividade. É mais fácil para uma criatura Pequena passar despercebida. * Deslocamento 6m. * Armas menores. Uma criatura Pequena tem problemas para usar armas de criaturas Médias, e precisa de armas próprias para seu tamanho. Saiba mais em Equipamento. * Vestimentas menores. Uma criatura Pequena não pode usar armaduras e trajes feitos para criaturas Médias. Você pode encontrar as Raças Oficiais neste link, e outras não oficiais neste aqui. Idiomas O idioma comum de Arton é o valkar, uma língua difundida através de mercadores que viajavam pelo mundo, e conhecida por quase todas as raças civilizadas. Ainda assim, muitos povos têm sua própria língua, e nos ermos mais longínquos você pode encontrar tribos humanoides que não falam valkar.Todo personagem sabe falar valkar, e mais um número de idiomas igual a seu bônus de Inteligência. Membros de raças não humanas também sabem o idioma próprio da raça. A seguir, os idiomas existentes em Arton e as criaturas que tipicamente os utilizam. Classes Uma classe é como uma profissão. Ela representa a forma que o personagem escolheu para enfrentar os perigos do mundo e perseguir seus objetivos — seja com armas, perícias ou magias. A classe é a característica mais importante de um personagem, define qual papel ele terá no grupo de aventureiros. Nível de Personagem O nível de um personagem representa sua experiência. Todos os personagens jogadores de Tormenta começam suas aventuras em 1º nível, e então ganham mais níveis conforme vivem aventuras )O nível pode ser decidido pelo mestre, entretanto). Quanto maior o nível de um personagem, mais poderoso ele é. Nível de experiência não tem ligação com idade, estudo ou treino. Um veterano poderia treinar décadas em uma ordem de cavalaria, e mesmo assim continuaria sendo um guerreiro de 1º nível. Por outro lado, um jovem monge poderia abandonar o mosteiro, vencer grandes perigos e chegar a 10º nível em poucos anos. Para cada desafio vencido, um personagem é premiado com pontos de experiência (XP), conforme a tabela. Acumulando certo número de pontos, o personagem ganha mais um nível. Benefícios por Nível A tabela abaixo diz algumas coisas que mudam em seu personagem quando ele ganha níveis. Além destes benefícios, você também ganha mais pontos de vida, aumenta seu bônus base de ataque e ganha novas habilidades de classe — veja mais sobre isso na descrição de cada classe. * Nível do Personagem: este é o nível do personagem, às vezes também chamado “nível de experiência”. * Pontos de Experiência (XP): a quantidade de pontos de experiência que você deve acumular para chegar a este nível. Naturalmente, um personagem de 1º nível começa com 0 XP. * Graduações em Perícias: o personagem usa o número antes da barra em testes de perícias nas quais é treinado, e o número depois da barra para perícias nas quais não é treinado. Por exemplo, no 3º nível (+6/+1), você recebe +6 em perícias treinadas e +1 em todas as outras. Veja mais sobre perícias mais abaixo. * Talentos: todo personagem recebe um talento no 1º nível e a cada dois níveis seguintes (ou seja, todos os níveis ímpares). Veja mais abaixo sobre talentos. * Aumento de Habilidade: no 2º nível, e a cada dois níveis seguintes (ou seja, todos os níveis pares), um personagem ganha um ponto de habilidade, Bônus na CA, Resistências e Dano: um herói experiente aprende a proteger-se melhor dos perigos, e também a lutar melhor. Todo personagem soma metade de seu nível (arredonde para baixo) à sua classe de armadura, testes de resistência, e jogadas de dano — seja com armas, magias ou qualquer habilidade especial. 786x786px|centre Multiclasse Quando sobe de nível, em vez de ganhar as habilidades do próximo nível da sua classe, você pode escolher ganhar um nível em uma classe diferente. Isso é conhecido como “multiclasse”. Em poucas palavras, personagens multiclasse ganham mais versatilidade, em troca de perder um pouco de poder bruto. Por exemplo, um ladino de 3º nível arrepende-se da vida de crimes e resolve louvar Khalmyr, o Deus da Justiça. Quando acumula 6.000 XP (sufi ciente para o 4º nível), em vez de se tornar um ladino de 4º nível, ele pode ganhar um nível de clérigo, tornando--se um ladino 3/clérigo 1. Esse personagem tem as habilidades de um ladino de 3º nível, e também de um clérigo de 1º nível. Nível de personagem é a soma dos níveis de todas as suas classes. Então o ladino é um personagem de 4º nível (três níveis de ladino somado a um nível de clérigo). Use o nível de personagem para os efeitos da tabela desta página (talentos, aumentos de habilidade, etc.). Mas nível de classe são apenas os níveis do personagem naquela classe. Nesse caso, use a tabela da classe escolhida (veja nas páginas seguintes). Um guerreiro 3/ladino 2 é um personagem de 5º nível — mas não um guerreiro de 5º nível, e nem um ladino de 5º nível. * Pontos de Vida: um personagem multiclasse só ganha os PV iniciais da primeira classe que escolheu. Por exemplo, um mago que ganha um nível de guerreiro recebe mais 5 pontos de vida, e não 20 — mesmo sendo este seu primeiro nível de guerreiro. * Perícias e Talentos: quando ganha um nível em uma classe nova, você ganha uma perícia ou um talento da lista da nova classe, à sua escolha. * Bônus Base de Ataque: some os bônus base de ataque de cada classe. Por exemplo, um bárbaro 4/druida 3 tem bônus base de ataque +6 (+4 pelos quatro níveis de bárbaro e +2 pelos três níveis de druida). * Pontos de Magia: pontos de magia ganhos por diferentes classes não se acumulam. Por exemplo, um personagem com níveis de mago e clérigo deve usar apenas os PM ganhos por níveis de mago para memorizar suas magias arcanas, e apenas os PM ganhos por níveis de clérigo para memorizar suas magias divinas. Você pode encontrar as raças nos respectivos Links aqui no site: * Classes Oficiais * Classes Adicionais * Classes Não Oficiais Perícias Tipos de Perícias * Perícias de Classe: são aquelas que aparecem na descrição de cada classe. Por exemplo, as perícias de classe do bárbaro são: Adestrar Animais, Atletismo, Cavalgar, Iniciativa, Intimidação, Ofício, Percepção e Sobrevivência. Apenas perícias de classe podem ser treinadas. * Perícias de Outra Classe: são todas as outras perícias que não aparecem entre aquelas da classe escolhida. Elas não podem ser treinadas. * Perícias Treinadas: todo personagem tem certo número de perícias treinadas, que depende de sua classe e modifi cador de Inteligência. Mesmo que a soma final seja zero ou menos (devido a um modificador de Inteligência negativo), ainda assim o personagem tem pelo menos uma perícia treinada. Então, um minotauro guerreiro com Inteligência 8 (modificador –1) é bastante limitado, com apenas uma perícia; ele deve ter se dedicado muito a seu treinamento militar, sem jamais ter estudado assuntos “civis”. Por outro lado, um goblin ladino com Inteligência 18 (modificador +4) tem fantásticas 12 perícias, sendo muito eficaz em solucionar problemas que a espada ou a magia não resolvem. Você escolhe suas perícias treinadas no 1º nível. Uma vez es-colhidas, elas não podem ser trocadas. Graduações Graduações medem seu domínio em cada perícia. * Perícia treinada: nível + 3 graduações. * Outras perícias: nível/2 graduações. Assim, perícias não treinadas têm valor igual a metade do nível do personagem (arredonde para baixo). É fácil lembrar desses números. Um personagem de 5º nível tem 8 graduações em suas perícias treinadas, e 2 graduações em todas as outras perícias, sejam de classe ou não. Mais adiante você verá que ainda pode receber outros bônus durante o teste (de habilidade, por talentos, etc.), mas esses bônus não valem como “graduações”. Então, se alguma regra exige que o personagem tenha certo número de graduações, outros bônus não contam. Escolhendo as Perícias Você escolhe suas perícias treinadas no 1º nível, entre suas perícias de classe. Uma vez escolhidas, elas não podem ser trocadas. Exemplo de Escolha de Perícias: Francis é um humano ladino de 1º nível. Ele recebe 8 perícias. Com sua Inteligência 13 (modificador +1) recebe mais uma perícia, e por ser humano ganha mais duas perícias. No total, soma 11 perícias treinadas. Como Francis é um ladino, suas perícias escolhidas são: Acrobacia, Atletismo, Cavalgar, Enganação, Furtividade, Iniciativa, Intimidação, Ladinagem, Obter Informação, Percepção e Sobrevivência. Note que todas, exceto Cavalgar e Sobrevivência, são perícias de classe (as perícias treinadas bônus dos humanos podem ser escolhidas entre perícias de outra classe). No 1º nível, as graduações de Frances em suas perícias treinadas são iguais a +4 (seu nível +3 por treinamento). Ele ainda somará seus modificadores de habilidade, como veremos a seguir. Acrobacia, Cavalgar, Furtividade, Iniciativa e ladinagem têm Destreza como habilidade-chave. Francis tem Destreza 16, que concede um modificador de +3. Somando suas 4 graduações, o bônus final para cada uma fica em +7. Para Enganação, Intimidação e Obter Informação a habilidade-chave é Carisma. Francis tem Car. 11, que não modifica os testes (mod +0). Os bônus finais destas perícias continuam em +4. A perícia Atletismo é baseada em Força. Francis tem For 14 (+2). Bônus final +6. Percepção e Sobrevivência possuem como habilidade-chave Sabedoria. Francis tem um valor baixo desta habilidade, apenas 9, com um modificador negativo de –1. No final, fica com um bônus de +3 nestas perícias. Assim, os bônus finais nas perícias de Francis são: Acrobacia +7, Atletismo +6, Cavalgar +7, Enganação +4, Furtividade +7, Iniciativa +7, Intimidação +4, Ladinagem +7, Obter Informação +4, Percepção +3, Sobrevivência +3. Novas Perícias: após o 1º nível, um personagem pode adquirir mais perícias de duas maneiras: Inteligência: '''caso sua Inteligência aumente (em geral através de evolução do personagem), você ganha uma nova perícia para cada aumento de +1 no modificador de habilidade. Aumentos de Inteligência temporários (por magia ou itens mágicos, por exemplo) não concedem mais perícias. '''Treino em Perícia: este talento oferece uma perícia treinada adicional, que pode ser escolhida entre perícias de outra classe. Usando as Perícias Um teste de perícia é feito da seguinte forma: 1d20 + graduações + modificador de habilidade + outros modificadores Graduações: este valor é igual ao nível do personagem +3, para perícias treinadas; e metade do nível do personagem (arredonde para baixo) para outras perícias. Modificador de Habilidade: cada perícia tem uma habilidade-chave associada a seu uso. Por exemplo, Acrobacia tem Destreza como habilidade-chave. Isso quer dizer que, se você tem uma alta Destreza, tem mais chances de ser bem-sucedido em um teste de Acrobacia. Outros Modificadores: podem ser bônus ou penalidades fornecidas por traços raciais, talentos, equipamento, itens mágicos ou situações específicas. Quanto maior o resultado do teste, melhor — o sucesso depende da dificuldade da tarefa sendo realizada. Para ser bem-sucedido, você precisa que esse resultado igual ou exceda um teste de outro personagem, ou uma classe de dificuldade (CD) escolhida pelo mestre. Testes Opostos Ao invadir a torre de um cultista da Tormenta, Francis precisa evitar os guardas mercenários que rondam pelos corredores. Para isso ele faz um teste de Furtividade. Francis rola 1d20 e consegue um 14. Somando seu bônus de +7, seu resultado final é 21. Agora os guardas fazem um teste de Percepção para notar o ladino escondido. Os dois mercenários têm um bônus de +1. O mestre rola 1d20 uma vez para cada um deles, e consegue um 5 e um 9. Os resultados finais dos mercenários são 6 e 10. Nenhum deles nota o ladino escondido e continuam a patrulhar, verificando outra parte da torre. No caso de empates em testes opostos, o personagem com o maior bônus de perícia vence. Se os bônus forem iguais, outra rolagem deve ser feita. Testes Contra uma Classe de Dificuldade (CD) Logo após despistar os mercenários, Francis avança até a sala que procura. Ele encontra uma porta de madeira com vários adornos, trancada, e decide forçar a fechadura. Isso exige um teste de Ladinagem. Francis joga 1d20 e consegue um 7. Com seu bônus de +7, o resultado final é 14. Mas a classe de dificuldade é 20, então ele falha e não consegue abrir a porta. Estes são alguns exemplos de classe de dificuldade, seguidos por tarefas e as perícias certas para realizá-las. Muito fácil (0): notar alguém completamente visível, em campo aberto (Percepção). Fácil (5): subir uma encosta íngreme (Atletismo). Mediana (10): ouvir um guarda se aproximando (Percepção). Difícil (15): estancar o sangramento de alguém ferido (Cura). Desafiador (20): nadar contra uma correnteza (Atletismo). Formidável (25): sabotar uma armadilha de engenharia avançada (Ladinagem). Heroica (30): decifrar um pergaminho antigo em um idioma morto (Conhecimento). Quase Impossível (40): rastrear um druida à noite, em terreno duro, após 15 dias de chuva (Sobrevivência). Testes sem Treinamento Adestrar Animais, Conhecimento, Identificar Magia e Ladinagem são perícias que só podem ser usadas quando você é treinado nelas. Então, se você não escolheu Ladinagem como perícia treinada, não tem o conhecimento mínimo necessário para tentar destrancar uma fechadura, não importa seu nível ou modificador de Destreza. Quando a palavra “treinada” aparece logo após o título da perícia, isso quer dizer que não se pode fazer testes sem treinamento para ela. Penalidade de Armadura Acrobacia, Atletismo, Furtividade e Ladinagem exigem liberdade de movimentos. A maioria das armaduras e escudos torna a utilização destas perícias mais difícil. Quando a palavra “armadura” aparece logo após o título da perícia, isso quer dizer que personagens usando armadura ou escudo sofrem uma penalidade em seus testes. Essa penalidade depende de cada peça. Em geral, quanto mais pesada, maior o estorvo. Penalidades por armaduras e escudos são cumulativas: usar cota de malha (–3) e escudo grande (–2) penaliza seus testes em –5. Novas Tentativas Em geral, você pode tentar um teste de novo em caso de falha, e continuar tentando por toda a eternidade. Contudo, algumas perícias acarretam penalidades (ou problemas!) em caso de falha. Por exemplo, se um personagem falhar no teste de Ladinagem para abrir uma porta trancada, ele pode tentar de novo. Mas se a porta tiver uma armadilha (disparada se o teste de Ladinagem falhar por 5 ou mais) então há uma consequência para a falha. De maneira similar, um personagem que falhe em um teste de Atletismo para subir uma encosta pode tentar novamente. Mas se falhar por 5 ou mais, cairá. Ele pode se levantar e tentar de novo — supondo que a queda não tenha sido muito dolorida... Condições Favoráveis e Desfavoráveis Algumas situações podem tornar uma perícia mais fácil ou mais difícil de usar, resultando em um bônus ou penalidade no modificador, ou mudando a CD do teste. Em casos especiais, o mestre pode alterar as chances de sucesso de quatro maneiras: * Conceder ao utilizador da perícia um bônus de +2 para representar circunstâncias que melhorem seu desempenho, como saber alguma informação precisa sobre a tarefa. * Conceder ao utilizador da perícia uma penalidade de –2 para representar circunstâncias que atrapalham seu desempenho, como realizar uma tarefa sob pressão. * Reduzir a CD em 2 para representar circunstâncias que tornam a tarefa mais fácil, como ter uma audiência amigável ao fazer um teste de Atuação, ou procurar por um livro em uma biblioteca bem organizada com um teste de Percepção. * Aumentar a CD em 2 para representar circunstâncias que tornam a tarefa mais difícil, como fazer um teste de Atuação para uma plateia hostil, ou procurar por um frasco de poção em um laboratório bagunçado com um teste de Percepção. Condições que afetem a habilidade do personagem de utilizar a perícia mudam o bônus da perícia. Condições que modifiquem o quão bem o personagem deve realizar a perícia para obter um sucesso mudam a CD. Um aumento no bônus de perícia de um personagem ou uma redução na CD do teste têm o mesmo resultado — ambos criam uma chance melhor de sucesso. Mas representam circunstâncias diferentes e, algumas vezes, essa diferença é importante. Por exemplo, o clérigo Otto acabou de chegar à vila e quer saber mais sobre o culto maligno de Sszzaas que dizem existir na região. Ele tenta conversar com os moradores locais, e o mestre pede um teste de Obter Informação com CD 15. Para deixar os moradores mais amigáveis, Otto se oferece para lançar suas magias de cura nos camponeses doentes. Devido a isso, o mestre oferece um bônus de +2 no teste. Infelizmente, o único morador com alguma informação importante é o velho Torins, que ficou coxo por causa de uma magia lançada por um feiticeiro maligno. Torins não confia em magia. Por isso, para ele a CD do teste será 17 em vez de 15. Testes sem Rolagens Um teste representa a realização de uma tarefa em situação de risco — você tem tempo limitado ou está em perigo, por exemplo. Quando este não é o caso, você pode alcançar resultados mais confiáveis. Estas regras aceleram os testes sob circunstâncias rotineiras, diminuindo o número de rolagens que os jogadores precisam fazer durante o jogo. * Escolher 1: '''quando seu bônus total em um teste é igual ou maior que a CD menos 1, você é automaticamente bem-sucedido mesmo sem fazer o teste. A tarefa é um esforço trivial para alguém com suas habilidades. Caso o teste tenha variados níveis de sucesso, você obtém o mínimo possível (como se tivesse rolado 1 no dado). Você ainda pode fazer uma rolagem para alcançar um nível maior de sucesso, se quiser. * '''Escolher 10: '''quando não há pressão para realizar uma tarefa, você pode escolher 10. Isso significa realizar a tarefa com calma, sem chance para erros. Em vez de rolar 1d20, considere um resultado 10 automático. Isso costuma bastar para muitas tarefas. * '''Escolher 20: '''quando não há pressão, e a tarefa não oferece nenhuma consequência ou penalidade em caso de falha, você pode escolher 20. Isso significa gastar todo o tempo do mundo e tentar todas as possibilidades, até ser bem-sucedido. Em vez de rolar 1d20, considere um resultado 20 automático. Escolher 20 exige vinte vezes mais tempo que o normal para executar a perícia. '''Ferramentas Algumas perícias requerem o uso de um kit de ferramentas. Se ele for necessário, será mencionado na descrição da perícia. Se você não possui o kit apropriado, ainda pode usar a perícia, mas sofre uma penalidade de –5 no teste. Prestar Ajuda Às vezes, os personagens trabalham juntos e se ajudam. Um personagem (normalmente aquele com o maior bônus) é considerado o líder, e faz o teste normal, enquanto cada ajudante faz o mesmo teste contra CD 10. um teste de ajuda bem-sucedido concede ao líder um bônus de +1, com +1 adicional para cada 5 pontos que o teste de ajuda exceder a CD (+2 para um resultado de 15, +3 para um resultado de 20 e assim por diante). Em muitos casos, ajuda externa não traz benefícios — você não pode ajudar um colega a ser mais silencioso em seu teste de Furtividade. Ou então, apenas um número limitado de ajudantes pode auxiliar alguém ao mesmo tempo (não há espaço para muitas pessoas à volta de uma mesma fechadura). O mestre limita a ajuda como achar melhor, de acordo com a tarefa e as condições. Testes de Habilidade Em alguns casos, quando tenta algo que nenhuma perícia prevê, você faz um teste de habilidade: uma rolagem de 1d20 somada ao modificadora da habilidade apropriada. O mestre determina a CD, ou então considera um teste oposto quando dois personagens estão envolvidos em uma competição — como uma queda de braço, por exemplo. Aqui estão alguns exemplos simples de testes de habilidade, seguidos pela habilidade-chave testada: * Empurrar um bloco de pedra (Força). * Amarrar cordas (Destreza). * Segurar o fôlego (Constituição). * Escapar de um labirinto (Inteligência). * Reconhecer um estranho que já viu antes (Sabedoria). * Ser percebido em uma multidão (Carisma) Você pode encontrar a definição das perícias neste link ou no topo da página, em Utilidades. Talentos Talentos são vantagens que fornecem novas capacidades ao personagem, ou melhoram aquelas que ele já possui. Você recebe um talento no 1º nível e a cada dois níveis seguintes (3º, 5º, 7º...). Além disso, todas as classes (e certas raças) fornecem talentos adicionais. Por exemplo, Katabrok, guerreiro humano de 1º nível, tem quatro talentos: um por ser um personagem de 1º nível, dois por ser humano, e um por ser um guerreiro de 1º nível. Ele escolhe Iniciativa Aprimorada, que permite rolar novamente testes de Iniciativa; Foco em Arma (mangual), que fornece +1 em jogadas de ataque com essa arma; Reflexos Rápidos, que oferece +2 em testes de Reflexos; e Ataque Poderoso, que permite sofrer uma penalidade em jogadas de ataque para receber um bônus em jogadas de dano. Além destes, como todo guerreiro de 1º nível, Katabrok também recebe Usar Armaduras (leves, médias e pesadas), Usar Armas (simples e marciais), Usar Escudos Fortitude Maior. Chegando ao 2º nível, Katabrok tem direito a um novo talento de combate, uma habilidade do guerreiro. Ele escolhe Trespassar, que fornece um ataque adicional quando ele derrota um inimigo. No 3º nível, Katabrok recebe outro talento qualquer, por ser um personagem de 3º nível. Ele escolhe Corrida, que aumenta seu deslocamento. Grupos de Talentos Os talentos são organizados da seguinte forma: * Combate: '''aprimoram habilidades de combate, ou oferecem manobras especiais. Os talentos de Combate estão resumidamente neste link. * '''Perícias: aprimoram o uso de perícias, ou oferecem novas utilizações para elas. Os talentos de Perícias estão resumidamente neste link. * Magia: '''permitem a personagens conjuradores lançar magias de formas diferentes ou mais eficazes. * '''Poderes Concedidos: fornecem habilidades especiais para devotos dos deuses. * Tormenta: '''fornecem habilidades ligadas à tempestade rubra. São poderosos, mas o preço por aceitá-los é alto... * '''Destino: talentos que não se encaixam em nenhum outro grupo. Normalmente fornecem habilidades ligadas a sorte, sobrevivência e relação com outros personagens. * Raciais: '''São talentos exclusivos para raças específicas * '''Regionais: '''Talentos exclusivos para quem nasceu em determinada região '''Pré-Requisitos Alguns talentos têm pré-requisitos. Para poder escolher o talento, o personagem deve ter um valor mínimo de habilidade, graduação de perícia, bônus base de ataque, bônus de resistência, outro talento ou qualquer outra exigência aqui mencionada. Por exemplo, você não pode adquirir o talento Agarrar Aprimorados em possuir Ataque Desarmado Aprimorado e também uma Força 13 ou mais. Um personagem pode receber um talento no mesmo nível em que atinge o pré-requisito. Kenzuke Murayama, um samurai que acaba de chegar ao 5º nível, ganha um novo talento. Ele gosta de Arqueirismo Montado. Embora seja treinado em Cavalgar, ele não tem o talento Combate Montado. Então ele escolhe Combate Montado e espera. Chegando ao 7º nível ele pode escolher um novo talento. Kenzuke escolhe Arqueirismo Montado, pois agora ele satisfaz todos os requisitos. Você não pode mais usar um talento caso tenha perdido os requisitos exigidos por ele. Então, caso um veneno tenha reduzido sua Força e ela tenha caído para menos de 13, você não poderá mais usar seu Ataque Poderoso (um talento que exige For 13 ou mais) até que sua Força seja restaurada a 13 ou mais. Talentos Cumulativos Talentos iguais não se acumulam. Você pode adquirir Foco em Arma para receber +1 nos ataques com a arma escolhida, mas não pode escolher o talento duas vezes para ganhar +2 com a mesma arma. Você pode escolher o talento outra vez para ganhar +1 em uma arma diferente. Você também pode escolher talentos diferentes que dão bônus para a mesma arma (como Foco em Arma e Especialização em Arma). Alguns talentos podem ser utilizados apenas uma vez por dia, como Ajuda dos Ancestrais. Neste caso, você pode adquirir o mesmo talento outra vez para ganhar mais uma utilização por dia. Quando um talento tiver efeitos cumulativos, como Poder Mágico, esse efeito será explicado na descrição do talento. Você pode encontrar a definição dos talentos nas seguintes páginas: * Talentos * Talentos Complementares * Talentos de Bênção * Talentos de Moreania * Talentos Raciais * Talentos Regionais * Talentos de Bênção * Talentos Não-Oficiais Categoria:Categorias Do Site Categoria:Regras